Trust Me
by Saphir Giddings
Summary: Tag for 7x08. Pretty much extending the last scene of the episode. After Jane and Lisbon's fight in the office, they both did a little thinking on how to work it out, but it eventually got emotional. Involves some scenes from the last few seasons as the characters went down the memory lane. Not a very well-planned story though. Rated M for chapter 2 (adult situations).
1. Chapter 1

_First of all, thank you for the kind reviews for the last one. That was my first ever and I hope to get the future ones better._

_However, I would say this one is not well-planned. To be honest I am trying to rush it before the next episode comes out... well it is basically right after 7x08 so you see why. All in All, I hope you would find this one enjoyable. I am not really good at writing hurt/comfort stories, not to mention the coming-up M-rated scenes I planned for chapter 2; I have never had any first-hand experience in that, everything will pretty much be my imagination._

_Writing this one is hard because I had to re-watch the scenes from earlier seasons that make me pretty nervous and sad sometimes. (Yes, I know I'm too involved. I'd take that as a compliment.) Besides, I can't believe there is only five freaking episodes left until the season finale- I want to cry already. This show has accompanied me for the last 6 years and got me through me worst high school days._

_I'm actually regretting that I started writing fanfictions too late. I never knew there were fanfiction sites when I was still in high school and I have only discovered the fun of fanfictions recently. I have always made up stories for the two in my mind, but I used to had the impression that I'm a freak in doing so. All in all, I wish I could go back and started earlier on this. This is too much fun._

_As usual, I apologize for my poor command of English and any grammtical/spelling mistakes. Please forgive me as I'm not English native._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Mentalist; I am just trying to have some fun with the characters._

* * *

Jane and Lisbon stood in the FBI elevator silently, not saying one word to each other. Jane kept his eyes on the floor while Lisbon stared furiously at the doors, both apparently still suffering from the aftermath of the discussion on the issue of his over-protectiveness on her.

The extreme silence was killing Jane; he hated it. He knew Lisbon would figure it out, she had become smarter after working with him for years. He also knew how it would turn out-exactly going down like this. Like the old days in CBI, she got pissed off when he had done something out of line-cooking up a plan without telling her, insulting powerful people that put her career at risk, breaking every single protocol…

But that was when they were still colleagues and he had not yet confessed his love for her. Back then he carefully buried his feelings for her so deeply he even fooled himself, only his subconscious already betrayed him. Even at the time, he had tried to protect her in all the ways he could: not telling her his plan so that she could tell her bosses she knew nothing, or pushing her away so that Red John could not use her to get to him (which failed miserably, of course), or getting her job back when it was taken away. Now it was another story; he could not bear to lose her. His love for her had grown too strong, just the thought of her getting hurt was enough to break his heart.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Lisbon stormed straight out of the elevator without looking at Jane at all. Jane felt a pang in his heart; he was just trying to protect her. He hurried and followed her to the car, only Lisbon got into her car and slammed the car door shut.

"So, um, I take it we're not spending the night together?" Jane grimaced, rubbed his hand and lowered his head.

Lisbon lowered the car window, "I need some time to calm down. So do you."

It didn't take much to sense her anger in the words. "Look, Teresa, I'm sorry- just-" Seeing Lisbon started rolling up the windows, Jane retreated and sighed, "Good night, Teresa."

"Good night, Patrick." Lisbon started the engine and drove away, leaving Jane staring at her car miserably.

00000

Lisbon was pissed, both with Jane and more importantly, herself.

It was her life, he had no right to take over like that. Lisbon recalled how Jane was trying to convince her in bailing out on FBI a few weeks back. She should have known by then; he was talking her out because he did not want her in anymore danger. She was a cop, it's almost a job requirement for her to be in danger, not to be wandering wildly in some place safe without doing her job. This was her, she had been living the life of a cop for years, and she could not just turn her back on her life like that.

Why did Jane worry so much? His concerns were almost pointless; she had a gun, combat skills, rocket-like running speed and thanks to him, she now had a few tricks up her sleeve and her judgement greatly improved. Besides, he was always there making all the flawless plans- well, there would be little accidents occasionally, but mostly perfect- and he protected her with that all the time. For God's sake, she was a big girl, she did not need his protection from everything.

Yet Lisbon could not help but think about Jane's face; heavenly but hurt, delicious but desperate. Now she came to think of it, it was actually kind of sweet for him to protect her. She sighed, damn, why did she have to be so harsh on him? The hurt in his eyes remained in her mind, it was almost painful to see him like that. He was more than just the super annoying pain-in-the-ass; he was her adorable loving boyfriend, who loved her more than anything.

Jane was right, they would work it out, Lisbon told herself, they just needed to sit down and talk. She had to make it clear to him that he just could not do stuff like that, in exchange she would promise him to be safe. She was pretty confident that she could do it; after all, she was a cop.

Tomorrow, she thought as she stopped the car, they would make everything right.

00000

Lisbon could not sleep at all. The scene where they had their first major fight since they were together played back repeatedly in her mind, and the bed surely felt different without Jane.

What Jane did was unacceptable, thought Lisbon, but she could understand his rationales. Like what she did with her brothers; she was always trying to protect them, that she sometimes would forget they are already adults and could manage on their own. Undeniably, the job as a FBI agent was dangerous. If she was in his place, she would probably have done the same thing…

Her mind flew to a scene from a few years back.

"Please…" Lisbon grabbed her cross on her necklace, sobbing uncontrollably, "Please…"

Lisbon kneeled beside Jane, who was surrounded by all the paramedics, praying miserably that Jane would be okay. Please, please let him be alright. Tears streamed down her cheeks and blurred her vision. He could not die, she had not yet told him about her feelings. He had to be alright…

It was all her fault. Lisbon blamed herself for letting Jane walking into the woods alone; if she was there, she could have protected Jane from this… She would have stopped whoever drowned him and he would never have to suffer like that. Please, just let him be okay…

The scene dissolved and another formed inside her head...

Lisbon drove at her highest speed, heading towards Jane's old house in Malibu. That stupid fool, he would not answer her calls, and she knew clearly what he was up to: he was trying to figure out who Red John was and kill him.

She worried that he was going down the revenge road, taking matters in his own hands and kill off the real Red John or worse, all the suspects he had on the list. But what worried her even more was that Red John was a step ahead of him, Jane walked right into his trap and- she dared not to imagine what would happen. Jane was crazy smart for sure, but Red John was not stupid; he was good to be able to hide in the dark for all these years.

Idiot, Lisbon cursed herself, she should have known Jane was throwing her off when he said he had something for her in the car. Her judgement was clouded by her stupid emotions to see what he was really planning; her feelings for him was far too deep, a hug from him was more than enough to make her head spin around. If anything happened to him...

She rushed to the door once she arrived and pulled the car over. She could not let anything happen to him. But before she could reach the door-

"Boom!" A loud explosion came from the house and Lisbon was thrown backwards by it. Ouch, it hurt…

She forced herself to open her eyes: the house was blown-up; everything was swallowed by fire.

Jane.

In spite of her pain, Lisbon picked herself up and burst through the doors. "Jane!" She kept yelling, trying not to cry, hoping that he would still be alive while looking for him. No, he was not in this room… "Jane!" He had to be okay...

Lisbon shut her eyes tight, trying to stop the tears rolling down from the edge of her eyes but failed as expected. Jeez, she could not handle revisiting the memories of her on the verge of losing him. The pain was too strong. She turned to her side and tried to get rid of what just got into her mind. She was willing to do anything in her power to prevent Jane getting into any form of danger, even it meant going against his wishes...

Jane must have been feeling this way too; the reason for him to be so protective was apparently the fear of losing her. Their protectiveness was out of the same nature: love. She cared for him, and so did he. She remembered how hurt it was, when he refused to talk to her or understand her concerns for him. He would just keep walking on the path where she never wanted him to be. Now she was doing the same thing to him, even though in her defense she was not facing such dangerous situations as he did before.

She had to talk to him. Her hand reached for the phone but she changed her mind before touching it. What the hell, she could not sleep without him anyways.

00000

Jane sat in his van with a lost stare. He just wanted Lisbon safe, after witnessing how close the bullet almost got to her. He crossed the line no doubt; but he would anger Lisbon over and over again if that meant she would be safe. He could not get over Lisbon's stern and serious expression earlier, but that image from their latest case haunted his mind once again: there was a bullet hole on her jacket, making him realize that she was almost shot… He would blame himself if it had happened, even though he may not be the one who shot it.

He could not risk to lose Lisbon; that feeling would be too painful for him to live on. Lisbon's yelling, or not understanding, or even refusing to work with him, would be nothing when compared to this. Losing Angela and Charlotte had made him crazy, and he was sure that if he ever lose anyone he truly, deeply cared about again… It was more than enough to lose the beloved ones for once.

The heartbroken memories never left him, and tonight they started to playback...

Jane got up from the couch and was on the phone with Lisbon; she had just told him she found the bomb in the living room. He asked her to leave but the kid, Ashley, just entered the room and refused to go. Damn it, he should have talked her out of there in the first place, so she would have sufficient time to get themselves out.

"Lisbon, just grab the kid and go!" yelled Jane, who could not understand why took Lisbon so long to get the hell outta there.

He had never been so anxious; that bomb will set off any second and if Lisbon did not escape in time-

He heard a sound of the bomb and Lisbon was freaking out, "Oh god…"

"Lisbon!" Come on, he prayed silently, run, at least leave the living room, "Lisbon!"

"Oh screw it!" Jane heard Lisbon's voice. No, this was going completely against what he was wishing for, she was trying to defuse the bomb…

All of a sudden, all the sounds vanished; complete silence on the other side of the phone.

"Lisbon!" Jane shouted once again, hoping to hear Lisbon's response. It wasn't good. No, he begged, not the wrong cable, she could not die...

That was not his only bad memory with her over the phone, the one happened around a year later was worse...

Jane's eyes were wide open. He could not move; he was shocked. He was once again on the phone with Lisbon.

"Lisbon!" Jane yelled desperately, the other side of the phone was so quiet, as if he was deaf. He knew he was not; he had just heard gun shots from it.

It was one of his smart-ass plan again; asking Lisbon and Grace to protect Hightower and her kids, while Jane would find out who Red John's partner was. He always thought this plan was flawless, but Red John had been messing with his mind again. How could he have overlooked the fact that he got the wrong person? He cursed himself, if he made the plan just a bit more carefully, things like this could probably be avoided...

Now that the plan had fallen apart, it put nearly everybody on the team in danger. Lisbon must have been shot while encountering O'Laughlin… He felt pain in his heart; he would risk almost everything to get his revenge on Red John, except for the life of Lisbon. He never admit it to anybody, but Lisbon played a large part of his life ever since he joined the CBI. She was the only one he truly trusted, professionally or otherwise. She was much more than simply a partner to him; she was his everything. Working with her, teasing her, just looking at her, pampering her, helping her to solve all those cases was the only source of happiness of his life ever since Angela died. Please, don't let Lisbon suffer from his fault… He would do everything in exchange of her safety.

It was just seconds of silence, but it was years to Jane. He felt more hopeless, and heartbroken, as each second passed...

00000

The scenes was burning at the back of Jane's mind; he was not even the least bit surprised when he found tears welled up in his eyes. There were too many painful memories of almost never being able to seeing Lisbon again: Red John got her and painted his creepy, blood-red signature on Lisbon's face; Lisbon went to the airport, and was about to fly away for Pike; A few weeks ago when Lisbon went undercover but her cover blew and those people were all pointing the guns at her and he almost never made it in time… He lost count of the numerous times that he put Lisbon in danger or got her hurt, like the time when he was kidnapped…

He could not stand going down this memory lane. He was just about to let his emotions out by crying harder than he ever had, when he heard the knocking on the door. He wiped his tears, and reluctantly answered the door.

* * *

_[Please review-no matter good or bad. It would be very helpful in my future writings. I appreciate your kindness in taking your time to read, and thank you in advance if you decided to share a piece of your thoughts by reviewing.]_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning: This chapter contains M-rated materials (adult situations). PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK.**_

* * *

Only one person would knock on his door at this hour of the night, and it did not surprise him when he saw her.

"Patrick." Lisbon saw Jane's red eyes and put two and two together immediately. Poor baby, he must have been so hurt. "We need to talk."

Jane let her in. "Teresa, I'm sorry for what I did but I'd-"

"Hush," said Lisbon softly, closing her distance with Jane and put her index finger on his soft, tender lips, "I know. You'd do it again just to protect me."

Lisbon could feel heat radiated Jane's lips, expressing the desire of an intimate kiss to destroy all his miserable feelings. So she pressed her lips on his, to give him her love and comfort. As she kissed him, she felt his sorrowful body relaxed and his arms were wrapping around her, tighter than ever. She took the initiative and pushed her tongue in, hoping to invade his last bit of pain and remove it from his system. He welcomed her, and prolonged the kiss by sharing his temperature. He was almost unwilling to break the kiss; after all those depressing memories flooded him, it felt so right just to feel her there.

"Feeling better?" Lisbon whispered, looking into Jane's eyes and was glad to see the pain started to slip away.

Jane nodded faintly, "You aren't here just to give me a kiss, are you?"

Lisbon smiled, for the first time at that night, ever since the fight. "No, I'm here to talk, remember?"

Jane held her hand and walked to the tiny bed. "Then let's talk here."

Jane pinned Lisbon down onto the bed and started kissing her neck, while his hands were busy undoing the buttons of her blouse.

"It is really hard to talk things out when the hottest person in the world is doing me." Lisbon chuckled, her hands wandering around his vest and shirt, "But I'm willing to try. Jeez, you got too much clothes on you…"

Jane smoothly removed Lisbon's blouse and unclasped her bra, cupping her round and firm breasts. "I know you like the job, and it has been your life. It is who you are. I should not have taken it away. It's just..."

Jane could not continue; he did not want those feelings to haunt him again. Not at this moment.

"You are scared to lose me." Lisbon finished his sentence, as she ripped his shirt off. "You cannot risk to have anything hurting me because you love me too much. You would rather lock me up in the tower than putting me in any situation that is possibly dangerous."

Jane froze, he never expected her to read his mind, not as comprehensive as this. It was like she ripped his heart open and examined all his thoughts thoroughly. He looked into her eyes and saw the deep emotions running. Realising she had been thinking more or less the same thing as he did, he caressed her cheek gently with his thumb.

"I tried to put myself in your shoe," Lisbon explained, "And I had those memories of you… almost…"

Lisbon felt the tears rushed to her eyes once again, and Jane claimed her mouth that instant without hesitation. Her hands held him tightly, fearing that he would vanish if she let go. He brushed away any teardrops that rolled down along her cheek.

"It's okay, I'm here for you." Jane comforted her, covering her with all his body warmth.

"Patrick, please don't stop me from doing my job," Lisbon begged, her voice was pretty hoarse, as she still had not fully recovered from crying, "I promise that I will stay safe…"

Jane planted a soft kiss on her forehead, smiled bitterly. How would he be able to protect his brave and adventurous lady, his dearest Lisbon, if he did not put her away? Her job as an FBI agent was of high risk, and his plans were obviously not 100% reliable; he said so himself, a good plan requires planning, but also a bit of luck.

"You know I can't bear to lose you." Jane held her tighter, crushing her breasts to his bare chest.

"I know. And I can't bear to lose you either, that's why I have to do my job: to protect people, especially you," Lisbon kissed his shoulder, which was the only place her lips could touch with Jane holding her down, "I have all the skills i need, but most importantly I got you. You make the best plans. You will keep me safe."

"Teresa, my plans… were often the reasons that you got into more danger. They were imperfect," Jane shook his head sadly, "Not every plan would work out as planned."

"But you were there to save me, even though things got out of hand. And you brought me back every time, safe and sound." Lisbon persuaded him sincerely, "I trust you, and I know you won't let me down."

Jane was touched when he heard Lisbon said she trusted him. Him, the bastard who have been sneaking behind her back, betraying her trust since pretty much they have been working together; the jackass who endangered her just to reach his goal. He still remembered how she said she did not trust him at all when they first worked together…

He kissed her, once more, with gratitude towards her faith in him. Only this time his kiss did not stay on her lips, but tracing down her neck, her shoulders, and finally to her breasts, while his hands slid down to her waist, getting rid of her pants and underwear. The sweet scent of arousal filled the whole place at no time, making his already erected penis throbbing. He could not wait to unbuckle his belt and take his pants off, but she was as delicious as an ice-cream. He tasted one of her nipples, then the other, with his tongue all of a sudden, making her gasped; her gasp then transformed to continuous moaning when the stimulation lingered in her chestal area.

Jane took his time with Lisbon. He heard her, she trusted him. Just for this reason, he could not do anything to let her down, not anymore. He had always protected her from physical harm, but sucked at satisfying her emotional needs. He noticed how hurt she was, every time he had hid secrets from her, sadness flew from her eyes and nearly drowned him. He thought he would never be able to truly gain her trust, even she loved him deeply.

His mind was interrupted when his pants were surprisingly gone and his erection freed from his boxers. Obviously she must have been trying hard, using her strong determination and willpower to resist the effect of the treat he was giving her, and did him a favor by pushing down his pants. She placed her hands on his back, and enjoyed herself by feasting on his body. He grinned, it was time for him to fulfil her desires, both physically and spiritually.

Gently, his hands caressed her juicy thighs inch by inch, getting closer and closer to her cilt, the source of the lustful heat, the origin of the wild wetness. The moment his finger made contact with her buzzing area, she squirmed and her nails sunk a little into his back. He hummed, experiencing the scratches that would probably leave some red trails. He needed this, needed something to feel her holding onto him.

He circled around her opening with his long, delicate finger, making Lisbon trembled under his touch. Her hips jerked a little, indicating her readiness. She was wet to her thighs; the warm liquid was begging him to take her. Yet his mischievous personality kept her frustrated, he teased her, dipping lightly, barely making any entrance.

"Patrick!" Lisbon whimpered in frustration, "Just do it…"

Jane chuckled, waited for a few seconds just to make Lisbon more sensitive before giving her what she liked. He slowly slid his finger in, and inserted another when he heard her relieved sigh. He had always wondered how she could accommodate him; two fingers seemed to have stretched her to her limit already. He pushed them in, as deep as possible, paused, then withdraw them. She was clearly demanding more, so he repeated for several times at a steady rhythm. Her walls contracted as his fingers were brushing them mercilessly. She screamed when the strokes brought her to her first orgasm, but the sounds was muffled and swallowed by him, whom did not stop his movement even when she reached her climax. He was ready to made her overwhelmed by the sensations he exceptionally prepared for her.

His plan backfired at him horribly; his constant intimacy with her crushing walls increased the pain of his erection radically, so intense that could no longer be ignored. He pulled his finger out, and poked her entrance with his hardness.

Lisbon was no longer patient with his game; her hands grabbed his ass and tried bringing it into her, only Jane would not give in to her control. He pushed back as he laid his hands on her beautifully shaped breasts and kneaded them, slowly leading her into another sensational frenzy. His hands were so magical and powerful, that she could not stop herself purring with his massage.

Without any warning, Jane violently thrusted into Lisbon. His erection was so big that he almost did not get in; she had to stretch to an angle that was nearly impossible in order to make him fit into her, but her walls squeezed him as he tried to made his way in. She shrieked when he filled her, happily accepted the pleasurable pain together with his rare whine.

"Woman," Jane groaned, "You are still too tight after I have fucked you so many times…"

"This is how tight I will always hold you," replied Lisbon sweetly, trying her best to form a complete sentence when Jane planned to make her reach another climax, "No matter what happened."

A wide smile spread on Jane's face. He claimed Lisbon's smart mouth before he replied with another pun. "You make it so hard to talk in bed."

Lisbon giggled and was about to say "I told you so", but she never got the chance when Jane picked up his speed and slammed into her. She could only managed to gasp and scream with the killing-pain inside her, barely had the energy to keep her hands on him. She shut her eyes tight when she felt her ciltoris was exploding; his movement was so fast that she reached multiple orgasms seconds after his reply. She thought she saw stars when the excitement washed over her body like a tidal wave, and he had to take a break just to bring her back.

Jane had not yet released himself, despite he nearly went out of tricks to hold it. He knew he would not be able to control for long, but he did not wish to end yet. He petted Lisbon when she was recovering, and she knew what he wanted without him saying out loud. She was pretty exhausted, but she did not want to miss the best part. So she got up and turned face down, allowing him to go into deeper depths.

Once Lisbon was in position, Jane cupped her boobs and rammed into her without stalling. He was thrusting so hard that she almost felt she had bruises inside her. He had a mind of the beast at that moment; the desire, the lust flooded him and he could only act on his most natural instincts. His hips slapped against her butt, hard and quick and intense; her cries and screams only accelerated his movement, and her heated, pink-hued ass just made his desire of conquering her stronger.

Jane gave Lisbon a final slam that was enough to drove her insane and undid him; he shot everything into her. His vision blurred and he almost blacked out, and so did her. They collapsed into each others arms, closed their eyes and laid on the bed without saying a word but pant.

It was almost 15 minutes later when Jane finally managed to break the silence.

"That was…" Jane was still too tired to process anything complicated with his brain; the sex drained every last bit of his energy, "...great."

Lisbon's brain only started to function when she heard Jane's voice. Her rationality slowly recovered, and it demanded her to get an answer from him. She turned to her side and looked directly into his eyes.

"Please do the same for me. Trust me."

It came out more like a request from a little girl rather than a bossy command, hit right into Jane's soft spot. He was unable to reject Lisbon at all; he loved her too much.

Jane pulled Lisbon into his arms, still anxious but made his promise to her, "I trust you."

Smile curled up their lips when their eyes met again. Lisbon's eyes were wet again when she ensured Jane softly, "I won't let myself get hurt. I will come back safe, I promise."

"I know you will." Jane replied after kissing Lisbon and caressing her dark hair, "God, I love you so much…"

"Love me so much that you are already hard for me again?" Lisbon could not help but teased Jane, when she felt something poked her groin, which was covered with their mix juices; he spilled too much into her that plenty of it could not stay inside her.

Jane grinned, "You're up for another round? How about you stay on top?"

Lisbon shook her head in disbelief, as she straddled Jane and sat on his legs, "Jeez, my legs are still wobbling… I don't even know how a guy at your age can recover so quickly."

"Well, that's my next evil plan to keep you from your job… if I got you pregnant you would have to stay behind the desk and only do paperwork all day long, so you would be safe." Jane smiled slyly.

But Jane's satisfaction did not last long. He knew he was in trouble when Lisbon pouted, because the next second she brushed his nipples with thumb gently, almost ticklish, making him squirm and surrender to her.

"Mercy, Teresa! Mercy… It was only a joke..." Jane begged, and Lisbon stopped, switching to caressing his face.

Lisbon could not suppress her amusement: it was too much fun to mess around with Jane. She barely noticed the sudden change in Jane's expression.

"Teresa," Jane swallowed, "Will you hate me... if I ever crossed the line again?"

Jane was secretly hoping Lisbon would say no. He knew he promised her, and he surely did not want to hurt her again, but there would definitely be a possibility that his promise will be overrode by his protective instinct. He just needed to know she would not leave him; if she did it would tear his heart open and he would never be able to recover from that.

Lisbon's expression was extremely serious, Jane had a bad feeling about this. She paused for a few seconds before she finally answered.

"I would be extremely mad at you…"

Jane's expression fell instantly; he should have seen that coming.

"...But I would love you even more." Lisbon watched Jane's shock expression and pretty pleased with herself in surprising him; it's not easy to pull it off in front of a maestro of mind-reading. "I won't leave you. I love you too much."

Jane did not reply, but Lisbon knew he was too moved to say anything. She gave him a few seconds before she made her move on him.

"Still, I would punish you like this…" Lisbon brushed her thumb against the tip of his erection, the most sensitive part of his body at that moment, "If you did that again…"

"Jeez!" Jane yelled, his body jerked uncontrollably suffering from the stimulation, "I will behave!"

00000

They went to work together in the next morning, after finishing the breakfast made by Jane and did a few quickies. Lisbon parked the car and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Remember to wear the vest when you confront the suspect, at least it gives you protection in the heart. Never go alone, get someone to go with you... I may need a vest too since I we'd go together…" Jane had been reminding Lisbon the whole morning about safety issues, like a parent telling his kid to behave at school.

"Patrick! I got it!" Lisbon muted Jane with her lips.

"Teresa," Jane said softly, before they got off the car, "Stay safe."

Lisbon smiled, "Anything for you."

* * *

It is now 4 a.m. in where I live, but I don't give a damn about it. I had to finish this tonight lol

Woah! I never expected to see so many reviews/favs/follows for the 1st chapter! **THANK YOU SO MUCH! **You probably have no idea how much this means to me... but please keep those coming! I cherish all your replies and support and I will reply to them one by one sooner or later. (except for guests... sorry about that but still, thanks a million!)

I have to apologize as I promised I would have finished this yesterday, but it apparently took longer than I thought... I had trouble writing intimate scenes. I hope this chapter did not disappoint you too much; it's kinda unreal to me and I really don't know how things work out in bed, sorry for my lack of experience... It would be very kind of you if you give me some suggestions. Naturally, I also welcome your thoughts on every aspect of the story.

Thank you once again for reading this! I had fun in writing and I really hope you shared my joy. I look forward to reading your comments-both good or bad.

_P.S. In case you have some ideas for Jisbon fics and want me to work on it, feel free to pm/leave a comment below! _


End file.
